Jubilee's room mate
by shinona
Summary: One shot feat Jubilee n Kitty, If Kitty didn't like bobby but actually her room mate i have her and Jubilee as roomies ....If you dont like girl n girl pairing dont read!


I do not own any of the characters involved in this story in any way.

It has Sexual Content in the story so be warned so rated MA, Sorry if this story offends anyone its not ment to.

JLPOV

I secretly spied on her from above the book I was reading… "What are you staring at Jubes" Kitty said smiling to me "oh sorry I was lost in thought I didn't mean to stare" "What u thinking bout?" Kitty said with honest curiosity, that was one thing I liked about her was that she took a actual interest in me, as I had a hard life…my parents were murdered when I was young and I ran away from the orphanage to live on the streets till I was found by this guy Xavier as I was a mutant with the ability to create small firework like explosion which earned me a nickname 'firecracker', and now I has finally found a home at Xavier's Institute for Mutants, and a friend in Kitty Pride a girl who can faze through solid objects, I know and I thought my power was cool! "Oh just stuff, hey I'm over studying do you want to go to the mall?" "Yeah sounds fun I need a new top with the money I don't have!" Kitty laughs, She looks so cute when she laughs I think to myself.

We jump in one of the school cars and go to the mall Kitty now loves to drive everywhere as she's just got her license, once at the mall we head to shoe shops and a few clothes ones, Kitty suggests a mocha so we stop at star bucks and I grab a seat while Kitty got the drinks, we sit chatting while we finished out drinks, "there's a new clothes shop iv been wanting to check out" Kitty says casually "well lets go then" I was looking around while Kitty was in the change room "so how's it look" I asks her back to the change room "see for yourself" I turn around and Kitty has skin tight jeans on and a cute t-shirt that said 'Kiss me I'm Irish' "looks good" My mind was starting to wander looking at Kitty in those tight jeans god I had to turn away before Kitty noticed the blush creeping onto my face, Kitty walked back into the change rooms so I had time to compose myself before she came back out. "I think I'll get them" Kitty said as she was walking out, "ok then lets go im getting slightly bored I haven't found anything I like".

We return to the Institute just in time for dinner, afterwards we decided to head back to our room as we're room mates, Kitty started to get undressed into her pj's and turns on the radio, I decide to changes into my pj's as well and lay down on my bed, listening to the music with my eyes shut, I must of dozed off when I open my eyes I glanced over at where Kitty was and saw her looking at me with a strange expression, she saw my eyes move in her direction and looked away…..I could of even swore that she blushed, no I must of imagined it! Kitty mumbles something "what?" I ask as she gets up "nothing" I walk over and sit on the bed we just chatted a bit about movies and clothes typical girl stuff. It must have been my imagination but I thought Kitty had gotten closer to me, we were laughing and joking and I was now sure Kitty was flirting with me, I thought this is my one chance if I don't take it im not sure il have enough courage to try again.

Kitty had just told a joke and was laughing her head of at her own joke she turned to face me and her face was quite close to mine, I could see her looking at me and my breath skipped. I leaned in without a second thought and kissed her first I was a little scared she wouldn't respond but after a few seconds of initial shock I could feel Kitty respond to the kiss so I deepened it a slightly running my tongue along Kitty's bottom lip getting a slight moan from her, I pushed my tongue into Kitty's mouth tasting her, playing with Kitty's tongue then the battle for control started Kitty pushed her tongue back into my mouth roaming around licking the roof of my mouth it felt so good all I could think about was how good she tasted I was slightly surprised when I felt Kitty's hand slide under the front of my shirt I moaned slightly into her mouth, I realized she wanted me as much as I wanted her Kitty was just better at hiding it, so I let myself go a bit and slid my hand up the outside of her thigh to her ass I pull my lips away from the kiss. Kitty pouts slightly from the lack of contact (which is adorable by the way) until I start to lick and suck on her neck and collarbone leaving little marks along her neck I could feel her hands up my shirt slowly sliding to my breasts and massaging them I couldn't help but moan, I shifted slightly to get better access to her neck things were heating up fast I had to ask something before going any further I move slightly to face Kitty "are you sure about this?" I asked panting slightly from arousal "I'm sure" Kitty answered before kissing me again on the lips biting softly on my bottom lip, her hands move to my shirt again but this time to lift it off, I moved off her and pulled it off over my head Kitty reached behind and undid my bra and took it off.

I was straddling her waist by this time looking down at her I pulled off her shirt to but left her bra on, she moved her hands up and her fingers rolled my nipples till they were hard I could feel the dampness seeping into my panties she pulled me down on top of her I was so aroused I ground my hips into her pelvis both of us groaning at the contact, Kitty managed to roll me onto my back I looked a bit surprised I didn't realize she would be the dominant type, Kitty just grinned and moved her head down to suck on my hard nipples I could feel her hot tongue circling my nipple and I arched into the touch moaning, by now I was panting slightly and there was a definite wetness in my pants I could feel it aching to be touched. I wanted Kitty for so long I could barely take her touch it was so good better than I ever thought, Kitty started to suck, lick and nibble on my stomach going down toward my pants I was a little shocked she was so forward I thought I would have to coax it out of her, she undid my pants and slid her hand down into my pants I was now moaning more frequently and anticipating what was next I could barely wait when she finally touched my pussy it was electric I bucked at the touch Kitty seemed pleased with her control over me she pulled my pants down I lifted my hips up to help with taking them off she pulled my panties off with them and looked at her prize I could see the lust and want in her eyes I never thought I'd see that look in Kitty's eyes, she lower her head back to my breast and went back to sucking on my nipples and I could feel her hand running up and down the inside on my thigh I whimpered slightly at the touch when all I wanted and could think about was where her hand was an where I wanted it to be, Kitty must of decided it was enough playing and raised her hand to my pussy and stroked just inside my lips I couldn't help my moan and whisper her name, I could feel her look up at me from my breasts I had my eyes shut in pleasure but I could almost see the smile on her face in my mind, she moved her fingers deeper into my soaking pussy "your so wet do I do this to you?" Kitty asks in a husky voice "yes" was all I could manage to get out in response.

All I could feel was her fingers sliding in my wet pussy Kitty moved them deeper into my pussy thrusting them in and out faster and faster, bucking my hips I arched just trying to push her fingers into me further I was getting closer to release I was so close I could feel the pressure building up inside me, Kitty could feel my walls closing around her finger she turned them up when she thrust them in the final time and hit my spot I moaned her name, my cum covering her hand, panting as I was coming down from my orgasm I watched her lick her fingers, I thought she was going to move back up to me but instead she lowered her head to my pussy and started lapping all the juices I moaned at the touch of her tongue Kitty moved to suck my clit into her mouth which was electrifying within minutes she had made me come again and once she finished cleaning me down there she moved up to face me "so how was I?" Kitty asked all I could do was smile slightly I was exhausted but I wanted to do something for Kitty so I moved to take her pants off I managed to get them off without much trouble but Kitty pulled me back up "rest its only early" She told me, pulled me close to her and pulled the covers up, before I knew it I was asleep. When I woke up I could feel her arms around me which felt good, I shifted slightly as not to wake her but she must have been awake as she asked me if I was awake, "yes" I yawned a answer "good" Kitty said as she cuddled up closer, it felt so good to have her warm body next to mine, I looked out the window and realized it was morning "Time to get up girls" Jean said through the door, Kitty groaned I just laughed at her reaction, we got up and got dressed after heading down to the kitchen for breaky the rest of the X-men where already there as well as some students, I'm not a X-men Prof Xavier doesn't think I have enough control over my powers even though I think I do! Kitty is a member though.

We sat down with the rest of them I put my hand on Kitty's thigh under the table where no one could see, I saw her glance in my direction but say or do nothing I just smirked back, everyone was talking and eating just like every other morning but Logan (who I thinks the coolest!) is staring straight at me and Kitty with a curious look, I realized he would be able to smell the arousal of what we did last night with his senses. I finish eating my toast quickly and head up to my room to gather my thoughts luckily it was the weekend so no classes today. Kitty must have noticed my pre occupation as she followed "everything okay?" I told her about Logan she began blushing a lot, then there was a knock on the door. Who could that be…..Kitty went and opened the door to find Logan standing there all I could think was shit! The smell would be more concentrated here in our room "hey kids, I wanted to talk about something" he said after he walked into our room I could see his nose twitching taking in the smell of the room "um yeah sure what?" I tried not to sound to nervous but I glanced in Kitty's direction she looked just as nervous. After the talk with Logan about what had happened (leaving out certain details for obvious reasons) he surprised me by being ok with it and keep it secret for us, just he would prefer if he didn't have to smell it all over us, which was more than reasonable. "that was painless" Kitty said after he left "defiantly" I shifted to my bed and sat down "what do you want to do today?" Kitty moved over to the door locked it "I can think of a few things" smirking I patted the bed once she sat down I kissed her tasting her lips again something I don't think I'll ever get sick of doing.

Last night I had been to exhausted to please Kitty but now I was wide awake, I pull of her top and undo her bra, Putting my mouth on her nipple and sucking softly getting a moan in response I felt her hand in my hair I shifted my hand from her hip to undoing her jeans roughly pulling them off. My clothes soon followed after a bit more licking and sucking of her breasts I shift my thigh in between her legs, she thrust her pussy again and again on my thigh I could feel her warmth and wetness on my leg it felt so good I moved again till I knew my sex was above hers and started thrusting them together so our clits where rubbing each others, faster and harder, I could feel the pressure in me building as I moan her name into her shoulder, I know she's close as well which is good as I feel myself going over the edge jerking hard into her hips I couldn't think about anything except how good it felt, I vaguely was aware of Kitty cuming as well. After we had calmed down I curled up next to Kitty my arms around her waist "that was amazing" I had to agree with Kitty it was pretty dam fabulous.

What a way to spend the day, but I knew at some point we would have to leave the room as it would be to suspicious but for now I just like to cuddle up to Kitty. Im just so glad my secret crush became real.

My first fic ever so it's prob sucky but please tell me what you think so i can make improvments of future ones.


End file.
